Gone too Long
by Silent Sage
Summary: YukiKyou, PWP, lemonlimish Yuki leaves Kyou to go to a university for a few weeks. When he returns, he hears a male voice. It isn't Kyou's though.


**Gone too Long**

Kyou gazed longingly at the door as he dropped his duffle bag to the ground. Walking through the door was never this depressing. Not when he knew Yuki would be there. Always in the living room with a large pile of papers on the coffee table to grade. In the kitchen, trying to make a decent cup of coffee to drink, but nearly burning down the kitchen in the process. When Kyou got home from the dojo, Yuki would always be there. Ready to give him a hug or to kick his ass because he was about to break the fine China to vent out his frustrations.

He sighed as he kicked the duffel bag across the floor and hung up his coat near the door. Actually, it was one of his student's coats, but he had loaned it to him because of the cold weather. Being highly sensitive to the cold, and the fact that he could transform into his cat form in the cold, Kyou was extremely thankful for the coat.

It had been three _long_ weeks since Yuki had gone to a different University to help out a colleague with some problem that might revolutionize the world as we know it. That was all fine and dandy, but…he was left alone now.

**Flashback**

"Kyou, if you don't want to me to go, just say so," Yuki said as he watched his orange haired lover scowl at an innocent table lamp nearby.

"Hmph, you said you had to go, so go!" Kyou grumbled as he leaned against their bedroom doorway, his arms folded against his chest.

_Kyou translation:_ _"Go already so you can hurry up and come back." _

"Do you want me to go that badly?" Yuki smiled as he looked at Kyou who blushed lightly.

"Damn right," he turned his head away, "I can finally have some peace and quiet around here." '_The kitchen will finally be safe from you too_,' Kyou absently thought in the back of his mind.

Yuki smiled as he calmly walked toward the hissing redhead, and gently wrapped his hands around the cat's slender waist, looking down at the pouting kitty. The years had been good to him. Yuki was still slender and had a feminine look from behind, but his voice had deepened and his muscles developed, definitely making him look male in front. His hair was still longer then average, but he had grown so used to have it that long that he kept it that way. 

 "I'll miss you though." He pulled the cat closer to him to prove his point. Gently, he leaned down and placed his forehead against Kyou's, looking straight into fiery orbs of passion…and a glint of hurt.

"Hmph, then don't go!" Was the snappish reply.

_Kyou Translation: "Why do you have to go far away from me? Just stay here and pretend you never got that letter from those annoying dimwits!"_

"I'm sorry, but I have to go…" Yuki murmured before leaning down once more and gently kissing the cat's delicate neck, breathing in the fresh scent of strawberry soap and cinnamon and ginger from being in the kitchen cooking so often.

A soft moan escaped from the cat's mouth as Yuki hungrily nibbled and sucked on his neck, making a large, red mark that was going to take a lot of time to cover up the next day. At the same time, the sly nezumi gently raised his left hand toward the Kyou's head, and toward a red silk that held the beautiful cat's shoulder length hair together. With one gentle tug, he released the hair and slid a hand through the orange silk; loving the way it slid through his fingers like cool running water.

While Yuki had grown more masculine, Kyou had slowly showed a gentler, softer side to him and **only** him, much to Yuki's delight and pleasure. Underneath Kyou's usual baggy clothes was a slender body that was waiting to be ravaged by a certain mouse. He looked the same as he did when he was seventeen except the length of his hair. The only thing that bothered him was the fact that Yuki was several inches taller then him. It was good in _some_ cases though, especially now.

"Yu…Yuki…" Kyou panted as Yuki began slowly walking forward, making him walk backward until he felt an object hit the back of his knees, making them both topple downward onto their cushy couch. The thought about the trip **completely** gone in both minds by now.

Without skipping a beat, Yuki continued their heated kiss, slowly raising the white t-shirt the cat was currently wearing, his fingers itching for more of the soft, tan skin the shirt shielded from him. Experienced pale fingers soon found what they were searching for. Gently, Yuki's fingers circles an already peaked nipple, never actually touching the soft pink nub, but just close enough to make the heated cat gasp and groan in sexual frustration.

"Damn you Yuki," Kyou growled when they briefly parted for air, wrapping his arms around Yuki's neck, pushing the teasing nezumi closer toward him. "Hurry up…"

Yuki mentally smirked before detaching his lips from his lover's life, much to Kyou's displeasure, before reattaching them on the left pink nub, his velvet like tongue gently circling the hard, pebble-like nipple.

Before they could continue, the black cat clock that was hanging from the kitchen doorway meowed three times, signaling it was three o' clock.

"It's three!" Kyou yelled, pushing an aggravated Yuki on top of him toward the opposite side of the couch. Quickly, he pushed his white shirt down, and glared at Yuki who smiled innocently, "Kuso nezumi, your plane is about to leave in ten minutes! Stop trying to fuck me and go already!"

The silver haired man sighed before running a pale hand through his long bangs, "Whatever you say kitten but…" He grabbed Kyou's hand and pulled him forward into his arms, their noses touching, but their lips merely centimeters apart from each other. "We **WILL** finish when I get back home."

In one graceful, swan-like move, he moved away from the couch, got up and picked up a suitcase, and walked toward the door where an impatient taxi driver was waiting for him. "See you soon kitten."

"Hmph, whatever," Kyou turned his face away from the smirking nezumi until he heard a soft click of the door. Looking up, he quickly walked over to the window, seeing Yuki climb into the taxi. He turned his head toward the window and smiled lovingly at the startled cat before turning his head away as the taxi started to drive away. Kyou kept watching until the taxi disappeared from his sharp view. Snorting, he walked toward the kitchen to sulk in a few dozen rice balls.

**End of Flashback**

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the depressing thoughts from his mind. "Maybe a shower will calm my nerves or something." With an aggravated grumble, he stomped toward the bathroom, cursing Yuki with every step of the way.

A half an hour later, Kyou walked out of the bathroom, a pair of red boxers covering his slightly damp form. A sigh escaped the cat's lips as he plopped down on the couch, turning on the television with a click of a button from the remote. Pushing his long, orange hair toward the front, he grabbed the brush on his lap and started to slowly brush the wet strands of hair. He quietly watched as the locks of wet hair loosely slide through his fingers.

A reminiscent smile formed on his face. The only reason he grew his hair this long was because Yuki seemed to have an odd fetish for long hair. It started with Tohru, but that was a simple high school crush that was years ago. Five years to be exact.

Kyou chuckled softly before setting the brush down on the coffee table, at the same time, yawn emitted from his mouth. "I'm so sleepy…" Without turning off the T.V, Kyou placed his head against the arm rest and curled into a little ball, falling into a dreamless sleep, unaware what kind of show was currently on.

Yuki quietly walked up the doorstep, making sure not to make the slightest noise or Kyou's acute hearing would catch him. Taking his keys from his pocket, pausing for a second to look at the house. How he missed his house. It had only been three weeks, but that was more like three years to him. His appetite had dropped and he barely had any sleep. When he did, they were all visions of Kyou. Kyou mad at him. Kyou yelling at him when he barely took a step inside the kitchen. Kyou blushing as he wrapped his arms around the cat's waist and pulled him into an unrepentant kiss. All of them made him entirely homesick.

The lights were off, but that wasn't much of a problem since Yuki's night vision extremely sharp. The problem he encountered though was what he was currently hearing. He brought his head closer to the door and his violet eyes widened.

"My gods…it's too much…" a husky, breathless voice trailed past the door, almost inaudible, but to Yuki, it was as clear as if the person was talking directly in front of him.

He felt his blood run cold; an icy, dead cold as he stopped breathing, his brain registered one thought: Someone else was in there with Kyou. **With. Kyou**.

His grip on his keys tightened as he slid the metal key into the keyhole and quietly opened it with a soft click. By now, he could hear moaning and groaning. It was definitely masculine.

_'Kyou…he wouldn't…no…'_ He angrily shook his head and turned on the lights and saw, much to his dismay, a coat to his left.

'_He could've bought himself a new coat…yeah…'_ Yuki tried to reassure himself, but knew better. That coat looked too worn in to be new, and it had a different man's scent on it, including Kyou's. It had to be someone else's.

He leaned against the doorway, his right hand clutch his heart. He suddenly felt lightheaded. He was gone for only three weeks! Okay, it probably seemed longer to Kyou, who hated being alone, but to resort to this sort of treacherous act! Yuki felt his breathing go shallower, his surroundings starting to spin around. '_When did we have two kitchens…?_' The nezumi, the stoic, the calm, the emotionless mannequin like man was actually close to a heart attack right now. And it was simply because of a **baka neko**. '_He's my baka neko though…_' He huffed in anger and hurt, '_He had better have a good explanation for this or I swear I'll have Ms. Tohru hug him and then I'll skin him alive!_**'**

He hesitantly looked walked toward the living room. Squinting, he could see a form on the couch. It was only one person. Curiously, he blinked and took a few steps forward toward the sleeping cat, dropping his keys down to the ground with a loud '_klink'_. On T.V was an infomercial on training equipment. The men on it were exercising at a painful looking rate. Many of them looked like they were about to faint because of exhaustion that instant. Yuki felt a heavy burden lift from his shoulders. All this fuss because of an **infomercial**. He swore he would never tell Kyou about this. This memory would definitely follow him to the grave and beyond.

Kyou's eyes quickly snapped opened when he heard the sound of keys falling. Sleepily, he looked up to see a relieved Yuki looking down at him.

"Yu-" He was cut off when a warm body collided into his own, and a familiar pair of lips catching his own in a passionate, yet tender kiss that the two had so desperately craved for.

Kyou's arms snaked around Yuki's neck as the mouse pressed him against the couch even further, pale hands touching every inch of exposed skin.

-START PENDING LEMON-

Add http:to this URL.

www. geocities. com / mizumeriko/ Gone too LongLem. html

Delete the spaces from the URL or you won't be able to go to the site. 

-END FORMER LEMON-

For a few minutes, they both remained silent; the only sound that was in the room was of their panting. Two pairs of hands slid across damp, sweat drenched skin, trying to make sure this was a reality rather then just another one of their delusional dreams. Yuki absently kissed Kyou's shoulder in apology for the bite while Kyou snuggled closer to Yuki.

"Yuki? Are you going to stay inside me all night?" Kyou questioned sleepily, snuggling his head further against Yuki's comfortable shoulder.

"I was planning on to…but if you don't want me too…" he trailed off, looking down at Kyou.

His kitten shook his head before, and as if proving his point, he tightened his hold on Yuki's waist, making the silver-haired youth slide even further into himself. He smirked when the mouse moaned in pleasure.

"I like knowing you're here with me," Kyou whispered softly, leaning up and roughly kissing the mouse before leaning down and burying his head onto the crook of his shoulder.

"Good," Yuki said breathlessly, running a hand through the soft, long, orange hair before wrapping it around his kitten's small waist. When he received no reaction, he gently tilted his love's face and chuckled at what he saw.

"He's already asleep…" Yuki whispered, an amused smile gracing his handsome face.

Tightening his hold around Kyou's waist, he happily nuzzled the cat's head, smelling the sweet smell that was simply Kyou.

"Mine, forever and until death parts us…but then…I'll _surely_ fine you," Yuki whispered sleepily before he too fell asleep.

"Kuso nezumi, of course I'll _always_ be with you," a voice softly whispered before cuddling up with his love even further. Both of them both falling into a dreamful sleep of each other.

---------------

SS: Myeh, not the best but I'll edit this later on. n.n;


End file.
